On the Sixth Day of Christmas
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: This is the sixth in a series of one-shots for Christmas. It's a Christmas one-shot for Shane/Kapri.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is from The Twelve Days of Christmas. This is the first in a series of one-shots for Christmas. You don't have to read them all to understand it. But each is based off of a verse in the song The Twelve Days of Christmas, so the first will have A Partridge in a Pear Tree in the story somewhere and so forth for the rest. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah and a Happy New Year._

**On the Sixth Day of Christmas-Shane/Kapri**

Shane stood outside of the store holding onto his skateboard. He looked at his watch; surely her boss was going to let Kapri out on time today. Yesterday she had been out an hour later. Kapri had not been too thrilled about it. Shane set his skateboard down and began moving to the end of the sidewalk and back again. He hadn't been doing that for very long when he heard his name.

"Shane."

Turning around he smiled as the white-blonde woman came out of the store just a little ways down, "Hey Kapri."

He got off his skateboard and the two shared a quick kiss before they began walking. Kapri was the first to start talking, "I'm glad she let me out when she did. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to handle it if she had kept me there longer. The people there are absolutely ridiculous. You would think that people would be a little nicer at Christmas time and instead they're just ruder. Though it's a good thing Marah wasn't there…she doesn't do well with that at all."

"I would say that's a good thing. Other than that was your day good."

"Yes, it was good." She looked up at him and smiled, "and it's getting better right now."

"Mine as well."

She started to turn down the street which would lead to their apartment when he grabbed her hand. She looked at him, "What? I thought we were going home?"

"We are, I just…let's go through the park."

"Okay."

The park wasn't a shortcut but it wasn't that much longer then if they went straight to their apartment, however since Shane had something for Kapri they needed to go this way. The park was more a huge green field. At this time of year it had Christmas decorations in different places. The gazebo had lights on it so that in the evening you could see it without any problems. There were lots of trees and a pond. There was also of course an actually park for the kids. It was one that he, Dustin and Tori would go and play on. Of course now there was new equipment, but it still had swings, a slide and a merry go round.

On the other side of the gazebo was the picnic he had set up for Kapri, well they both would be eating it, but he was doing this for her. All at once Kapri squeezed his hand, "Shane look! Six Geese A-Laying!"

Shane turned to the pond and saw six geese by the pond. Only they weren't in the pond instead they were all in the grass, seemingly sitting there, no…it was as she had said laying there. That was different and something he hadn't seen before. Sure he had seen geese before but these were just lying there, "That's different."

"Yeah, but kind of cool."

He nodded and the two made their way to the other side of the gazebo. As they rounded the corner he saw that the blanket and basket were still there, courtesy of Dustin. He had promised to set it up and make sure that it hadn't been disturbed. Shane glanced around and saw Dustin nod at him from by one of the trees, and then he disappeared behind it.

It was a simple picnic with some sandwiches, chips, drinks, fruit and vegetables. He waited for Kapri's reaction. He had heard her gasp and he was sure that she would turn around and say something to him really soon. Sure enough she turned around, "Is this for me?"

"Of course. I didn't put this up for Kelly or Marah."

She smiled and hugged him, "Thank you Shane."

They sat down and started eating. They talked about many different things. And of course their conversation ended up on the holiday that was fast approaching. Kapri started going through all the different things that they still needed to get. Then she was going through who still needed presents.

* * *

Before too long they packed up the picnic and headed to their apartment. "I think I'm going to have to make a list of who we still need."

"Need? You mean for presents?"

"Yes. I think it would be the best way don't you think so?"

Shane thought about it for a minute. It really did make sense for them to have a list ready so they could finish their shopping, "I think that would be a great idea."

Once they got into their apartment they took care of all the picnic things. He had tried to tell her that he would do it, but she had insisted on it. She sat down at the kitchen table afterwards and pulled out a piece of paper. She stared at it for a moment before looking up at Shane, "Do you think you could bring the bags out here?"

"Yeah, I got it."

Shane went into their bedroom that was in their apartment. Just as he was about to grab the bags from the closet his phone rang, "Hello?"

"Shane. It's Porter."

Shane pulled his phone back for a second and shook his head when he realized that Porter's name was on the screen, "Hey Porter. What's going on?"

"Nothing much. Rebecca suggested I call you to remind you about Sylvia's performance tonight."

Shane looked at the calendar on the wall by the door. Sure enough on today's date Sylvia's Christmas program was listed. He had forgotten about it. Completely. He had been thinking about the picnic for Kapri and earlier had had gone skateboarding. This was not good. "Right. Sylvia's Christmas program."

"Shane. You forgot didn't you?"

"It's on our calendar."

He heard his brother sigh, "Don't worry. Mom and Dad will be there, along with Rebecca's parents. Along with Alyssa and her boyfriend. And Todd and Rachel and their family."

So their sister was already home for the holidays. Alyssa went to school out of state, he thought she wasn't going to be in until the end of the week.

"So you're saying that Sylvia is going to be content without her favorite Uncle?"

"You have a bit of a drive."

"Porter, we'll be there."

He left the bags in the closet and went back out to Kapri. As he looked down at the list they were supposed to be working on he saw that all she had managed to have on there were Five Golden Rings. "Nice decoration."

Startled Kapri looked up at Shane and scowled, "You scared me." As he shrugged Kapri looked down to his empty hands, "Where are the bags? Do I have to do everything myself?"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Porter called me."

Kapri jumped up, "Sylvia's Christmas program! I totally forgot. We have to get going."

She ran into their bedroom. It didn't take her too long before she emerged again in another outfit. "You know I'm sure you didn't have to get changed."

"Right because I was going to go in something I wore all day at work. I don't think so." Just then their Christmas clock sang out the time in the form of Four Calling Birds from The Twelve Days of Christmas. Kapri had frozen for a second before turning back to Shane, "Do you think we'll have enough time to get there?"

"I think we'll be fine if we head there right now."

* * *

Shane looked at the clock again as they pulled into the parking spot, it was already 6:15; the traffic on the road had not been easy to drive through. It had seemed like everyone needed to be on the road tonight; it had taken much longer than normal to get here. Technically they should have been able to get here at 5:30. Had they been early enough he and Kapri would have grabbed something to eat before going over there, now there simply wasn't any time. Although they still had fifteen more minutes before the program started so that was good. He was sure that everyone else was already there, but at least they were there. He opened Kapri's door and together they walked into the school.

The walls were crowded with the children's Christmas pictures. One wall had Santa's sleigh with his reindeer spread across it. Red and green garland hung in the hallways.

All they had to do was follow the crowd of parents and families heading into the auditorium. By the door leading in he spotted his brother standing there looking at his phone.

"Porter!"

His brother looked up and smiled. Once Shane and Kapri got closer he greeted them, "Shane. Kapri. Glad you guys could make it. Everyone's already in there, but I saved a couple of seats for you."

"Thanks Porter." Kapri said smiling at him.

They followed Porter through the crowd. They were able to move quickly enough and found where everyone was sitting. After they greeted everyone they sat down in the row in front of them next to Alyssa and her boyfriend, Stephen.

"Well we made it just in time." Kapri whispered pointing to the stage.

One of the teachers had just walked out on stage. She started going through different things that were coming up which couldn't have been that much but still she seemed to talk forever. It was then that Shane remembered why he didn't like coming to these things. It had never made any sense to him even when he was in the program. Parents came to watch their kid perform not to hear about all that which they'll send home anyways. And yet teachers felt the need to drone on and on and on.

Just when he thought it would never end the first group walked on stage. It was a group of kindergarteners and they were dancing along to Frosty the Snowman while a fake snowman stood in the middle. And to say dancing was just a bit more than what they were doing, but it was cute. After all they were only five.

Not long after they had finished a shortened version of The Nutcracker was performed. He glanced over at Kapri and saw that she was having a great time, which he was glad for. Though he figured she would. She and Marah seemed to embody the holidays as they approached. He was glad that Kapri wasn't as bad as Marah could be; although she had calmed down a bit.

It was quiet until one little kid who was dressed in a custom of a tree came and stood out in the center. Some kids came and stood behind him and then they started singing The Twelve Days of Christmas. Shane watched as kids continued coming onto the stage. When the Four Calling Birds came on he noticed Sylvia. Leaning over he whispered into Kapri's ear, "Do you see Sylvia?"

He waited as Kapri scanned all the kids before stopping on the birds that had just entered. Smiling Kapri nodded and then turned her attention back to the performance. It wasn't until the very last one came out did everyone start clapping. Shane had to admit that he had actually enjoyed that one and it wasn't just because his niece was in it.

* * *

Once the show was over everyone stood up in their seats and began making their way to the exit. The amazing thing was that even though coming in hadn't been an issue it was like a whole different group that was now in the auditorium. They were moving so slow that sometimes Shane found himself standing. He heard Kapri sighing a few different times and he couldn't blame her, this was ridiculous.

How hard was it to exit a room? They had been told to pick up their kids in their classrooms, so were all the kids in one classroom? He looked down at his watch, it was already eight. Perhaps if that first lady hadn't been talking so long then perhaps it would have been finished already. Oh well, it was for his niece.

Eventually he found himself out in the hallway; he moved so his back was against the opposite wall and he was down a ways past where the crowd was coming out. It was then that he noticed that he had lost his wife.

It wasn't really that big of a deal, but he hoped that she wasn't too far ahead or behind him. Scanning the crowd he was able to spot her white blond hair, "Kapri."

Surprisingly she turned her head and saw him. Kapri was a bit more…offensive as she moved through the crowd and she was able to exit it much faster then he had been. Then again he was sure that was some of her prior Ninja training and why it was a bit different then his.

"Thanks for trying to ditch me."

"Hey, I wasn't trying. I just got ahead of you for a bit."

Kapri leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss, "Maybe I forgive you."

"Come on, I think her classroom is that way."

This time they held hands as they maneuvered through the crowds. And soon they were able to see Alyssa, her boyfriend and their parents.

Before Shane knew what was happening he felt someone wrap around his legs. Looking down he smiled at Sylvia, "Hey Sylvia."

"Uncle Shane! I'm so glad you came. I was hoping you were able to."

He picked up the seven year old, "I told you I would. Besides do you think I would miss your Christmas program?"

Grinning she turned to Kapri, "Thank you for coming to Aunt Kapri. Look how my hair is."

She pointed to her hair which was twisted back in a way he recognized that Kapri wore her hair sometimes. "It's beautiful." Kapri said, "I knew that it would great on you."

"Thank you. Did you know that I was almost going to be one of the Three French Hens? But I didn't want to be because four is my favorite number, so it worked out good that Jenni wanted to be one of the hens."

"I agree. It was a good thing. Four is a lucky number."

Sylvia gave Shane another hug, "You're going to have to leave though, aren't you?"

"We are. We still have work tomorrow. But don't worry we're going to see you for Christmas."

"Yay!" The little girl screamed in his ear. He winced but carefully rearranged his features so she wouldn't see it when she pulled away.

* * *

They then all headed out and went back to Porter and Rebecca's house. They had ice cream cones there per Sylvia's request. And they all sat around talking for a while; Sylvia and her cousins were all playing downstairs. Finally Todd stood up, "Well I think we better be going. The kids still have school tomorrow."

Kapri nudged Shane and nodded to the clock. Shane looked at the clock and saw that it was now 9:00. It was going to be a long drive back. Standing up he looked at Porter, "We have to go too. It's a long drive back."

Rebecca nodded, "I had forgotten the time. Will you two be okay?"

"Don't worry, all will be well." Kapri said as she and Rebecca hugged.

Soon everyone was saying goodbye. Porter looked at Shane after the hug, "So you are still coming here for Christmas?"

"Of course. I told Sylvia."

"Great. It'll be wonderful to see you again."

After Shane had said good bye to an almost sleeping Sylvia, he and Kapri both left. He wasn't too big on the hour and a half drive back but perhaps the traffic wouldn't be bad and they could get back in enough time so they wouldn't be exhausted come tomorrow.

* * *

It did only take them so long before they got to the outskirts of Blue Bay Harbor; in fact it was 10:15. Shane looked over at Kapri, they had been quiet listening to the Christmas music playing, "Are you hungry?"

She looked over at him, "Yes, I am."

He pulled into a parking lot, "At least they're open until 11:00, gives us plenty of time."

"Sounds good to me."

He went and opened her door and the two walked into the restaurant. This restaurant was decked out in Christmas decorations. There was garland around the legs of the chairs. Red and green lights were hanging from the ceilings. In the doorways icicles were hanging there. And then on different walls were pictures that were obviously done by kids. He wondered if it was kids who had come to the restaurant or the school kids or maybe the employees' kids.

Kapri smiled at him, "This is actually quite perfect. And you know Marah would die if she could see this place."

He nodded as they went to the table. The tablecloth was red with a green design on it. It wasn't until they were sitting that he could tell it was a Christmas tree.

"Here are your menus. Your waiter, Joy, will be with you shortly."

They both opened their menus and started looking. He was reading the description one on that looked interesting when Kapri spoke up, "Shane, look!"

Looking up he glanced around, "What?"

"No, in the menu. Didn't you notice?"

"Notice what?"

"Look at the titles for them."

He started focusing on them, there was one called a Poinsettia which was a cranberry salad. Another was called Sleigh Ride that was steak with potatoes and asparagus. As he looked at a couple of more he realized that they were all something to do with Christmas and even the description matched the meal. He looked up at Kapri who was smiling back at him, "That's cool. Must have taken a lot to come up with it."

A perky voice spoke up, "Our manager has worked on it. Every year he adds four different choices. All of them are really good too. My name is Joy and I'll be your waitress tonight."

The young woman was probably about 30 with bright red hair. She had one a Christmas shirt and dark slacks. Shane smiled at her, "Thanks Joy. Just curious, the pictures?"

"Ah yes…from a variety of choices. There are the kids of the workers here, and really anyone else who wants to contribute. If a kid comes in and wants their picture on the wall, we put it up."

"It's all very festive." Kapri said with a grin, "I love it!"

"I agree. Definitely a great place to work." Then she shifted to a slightly more business approach, "Do you know what you want yet?"

Shane looked at Kapri, "Do you need some more time?"

"No. I know exactly what I want. You?"

"I'm good."

He signaled to Kapri who smiled and then looked up at Joy, "I'll have the Two Turtle Doves."

"Excellent choice, one of my favorites. And you?"

"Sleigh ride."

"Anything to drink?"

"Water." Shane replied.

"I'll have a lemonade."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Shane and Kapri talked about different things that they were planning on doing for Christmas. They talked about work and their day in generally. It wasn't long before Joy had returned with their drinks and then their meals.

He looked at his plate and was surprised to find that it did slightly resemble what the title gave it, there was the potatoes heaped up on one side of the plate while the asparagus lay neatly on top of the steak. He looked over at Kapri's plate and saw that her Two Turtle Doves were chicken in the shape of doves and they amidst white rice. Her side was a green salad that lay off to the side.

* * *

After they were through eating he paid and as they were leaving he nudged Kapri and pointed to the corner, "They even have a Partridge in a Pear Tree."

And sure enough nestled in the corner was a little pear tree with a partridge in it. He shook his head; they would have to come back with everyone. It was actually quite an interesting place and the food was good.

They headed through Blue Bay Harbor toward their apartment. As they got closer he realized that Kapri hadn't said anything in a while. Looking over he saw that she was asleep. Though it didn't really matter how carefully he had driven the car because as soon as the car stopped Kapri sat up, wide awake, "What's going on?"

"Nothing. We're just back."

"Oh." Her body relaxed as she unlocked her door. Shane got out and opened hers and together they made their way into their apartment. "We're still going to have to go through all the presents so we know what we're going to get everyone."

"I know that. Don't worry we'll take care of that tomorrow."

They paused at their front door, "Sounds good."

"Great. Let's go to bed."

Shane leaned down and captured Kapri's lips. They stood there for a few minutes before Kapri pulled away and nodded, "Yes, let's."

And together they went into their apartment.


End file.
